Wait Just One Second
by hyakadog
Summary: Ten short stories centering around the friendship of our favorite Radiant Garden residents; Isa and Lea. Happy Saixel Day every one! Rated T for Lea's colorful vocabulary.


Fun Fact: When the time came to type this up, I had no access to a word processor. I ended up writing the whole thing on my deviantart journal. It's probably one of the longest deviantart journals ever written.

AN: Happy Saixel Day everyone! This is my second fanfiction to date (not including My Immortal: English Translation) and I really hope you enjoy it! And if you do, please take some time to review! I'd love to hear some feedback. And if you liked my story, please check out Snippets and My Immortal: English Translation! Actually, check out My Immortal even if you didn't like this.

This fic is purely friendship, but if you're like me and have yaoi goggles glued to your face, you can see it as such. There are ten mini fics in all, the bulk of which are from the prompts 'Wait, Waiting, Wait a Minute, and Trick.' The four of them make up one big story. Well, I've kept you from the story long enough, so without further ado:

**Wait Just One Second**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Before Xion, it was Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Before Roxas, it was Axel, Demyx, and Saix. Before Demyx, it was Axel and Saix. Before that, it was Lea and Isa.

(put a break here)

Wind

"Urk!" Isa fell back on the ground and clutched his chest. His hands met a plastic disc.

"Wha- a frisbee?" he muttered, bringing it to his face for a better look.

"Hey!"

Isa looked up to see a red head- probably around ten like he was- running towards him.

"Sorry, did I hit you?" asked the red head, trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine." said Isa. "Here." he said, hand him the other kid his red frisbee. The other took the frisbee, then offered his hand. Isa took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem!" said the red head. He suddenly stepped closer. "Say, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Probably not." Isa responded. "I just moved here."

"Well that explains that. I'm Lea." the red head said happily as he extended his hand. "Commit that to memory."

Isa took his hand. "I'm Isa." he said, smiling a little.

Lea's own grin was much bigger. "Nice to meet you Isa! Sorry about hitting you earlier."

Isa nodded. "It's alright. Just be careful next time. You really knocked the wind out of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait<strong>

"Come on Isa. If no one is going to tell us what's going on in the castle, the only solution is to find out ourselves. I mean, what if they have some sort of monster in there?" Lea babbled. Isa rolled his eyes, trying to think of a way out of his current situation. He could _trick_Lea. And hey, that was never too hard. But what to say to him. Maybe... He dropped his wallet? No, Lea would offer to help find it, and then he would still get caught up in his friend's ridiculous schemes. What was Isa to do?

"-and everyone would think we were heroes Isa! We would just need some weapons or something." Lea grinned at his friend. "You know what? I bet I could take a monster down with these." he said as he pulled out his frisbees. "What do you think Isa?

'Fight a monster? With frisbees? Lea sure is cocky today.' Isa thought. 'Of course, stupidity like his could easily be used to my advantage.' Isa smiled.

"You know what Lea? I think your right. But the problem is, I don't have anything to fight with." he paused, pretending to be in deep thought. "I know! Why don't I go back to my place and grab a struggle bat? That could defiantly fight off anything that their hiding in the castle."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go over there right now!" Lea said enthusiastically.

"Oh no. You got to stay here Lea." Isa said firmly.

"What? Why though?" a confused Lea responded.

"Think Lea." Isa said, tapping his head. "What if that monster escapes the castle while I'm gone? It'll be up to you to save everyone."

"Right..." Lea said in a slightly dazed tone. He smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I'll keep watch while you go get something to fight with!"

"Way ahead of you." called out Isa, who had already taken off in the direction of his home. He waved lazily, not bothering to turn around, but acknowledging his friend none the less. "Just stay here, alright? Don't leave. Wait here."

He didn't wait to here Lea's response as he headed back to his house to watch TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

'He he! Man, Isa sure is dense! I can't believe he actually believed me when I said there was a monster in the castle. And he took it so seriously to!'

"Heh." Lea snickered, thinking about how worked up Isa probably was right now. 'Isa's going to flip when he finds out that he went all the way to his house and back for nothing! Now, what to do until he gets back?' Lea looked around the circular clearing that the two had been hanging out at, searching for something to do, or someone to talk to. A woman with a child who appeared to be about eight; way too young to play with. He was thirteen for crying out loud! Who else? An elderly man sitting on a bench, nose buried deep in a book, and were those... ducks? Yes, three young ducks following a much older one. 'Weird...' Lea thought, eyes still scanning the area.

"Ah, who's this?" Lea's eyes locked on a boy who seemed to be by himself. He smiled and strode over to the boy.

"Haven't seen you around before." Lea commented from behind, causing the younger boy to jump in surprise. "I'm Lea. Did you just move here?"

"..." The boy was quite for a brief moment. Then, without even turning to acknowledge Lea, he continued to walk down the pathway.

"Huh? Hey- wait up kid!" Lea called as he picked up his walking pace to catch up. He got ahead and turned; now walking backwards in front of the other boy. "Come on, you didn't even tell me your name. Or do you want me to call you something else? 'Little gray haired kid' maybe? Or how about 'Cyclops', cause your covering up your other eye? Why do you have your hair like that anyway?

_That _got the kid to stop. He clenched his fists, his one visible eye glaring up at Lea. Lea blinked in surprise, shocked by the sudden angry look the kid had just given him. He stepped out of the way, allowing the kid to pass, and watched as walked silently on his way.

"Bizarre..." Lea whispered. He continued to watch for a few seconds.

"I guess... I'll just go wait for Isa."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait a Minute<strong>

Fifteen minutes later:

'It's been a while, Isa should be here soon.'

Thirty minutes later:

"Man, where is he?" Lea groaned so loudly that a few nearby people turned their heads.

Sixty minutes later:

"I don't believe this." Lea moaned, then shouted "_He_ tricked _me_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Trick<strong>

"Will you stop sputtering?" Isa demanded. "You're getting spit all over my face."

"You bailed out on me! I waited for you for over an hour and your just... sitting here eating chips and watching TV?" Lea was absolutely fuming, fists almost shaking as he yelled at Isa.

"Want one?" Isa asked as he brought a chip to his mouth.

"Wha-" Lea sputtered, the groaned in frustration. "Arg!"

"Come on Lea. You didn't think I'd really believe a monster story did you?" Isa questioned as Lea flopped on the couch.

"You seemed like you fell for it..." Lea grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So you admit it was a lie." said Isa with a smile.

"Shut up and give me those chips."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Seater<strong>

"No Lea, I will _not _ride a two person bike with you. That's something you do with a girlfriend or something."

Aww, but Isa, aren't we that close?"

"Hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>Snoring<strong>

"I'm never spending the night here again."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Trust me Isa, it's _inhuman _to snore that loudly."

"... My parents never complained."

"That's probably because their used to it by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

"Crap, crap, crap, shit, SHIT!" Lea jumped away from the now flaming grill. Only seconds ago, he and Isa (well, mostly him. Isa was just watching) had been making hamburgers on the grill and, in some way or another, Lea had managed to set it ablaze.

"What did you do Lea?" Isa yelled.

"I- I don't know!" Lea squeaked out.

"Well- well do something!" Isa said, panicking.

"Uh, um..." The fire suddenly grew in size. "M-Mom!" He yelped, running inside. Isa's eyes widened.

"Lea, wait for me!"

(*)(*)(*)

Fifteen minutes and a fire extinguisher later, both boys found themselves sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches; peanut butter and jelly for Lea, and ham and cheese for Isa.

"I'm not aloud near the grill anymore, _and _I'm grounded for cursing to! Man... Isa, remind me to never cook again."

"Gladly."

(*)(*)(*)

"Saix! I need your help in here! It happened again!

* * *

><p><strong>Investigate<strong>

"I'm serious this time though!" Lea all but shouted at his friend. "Something is going on here Isa. First, the king disappears, and then Kairi, and we haven't seen Ienzo in weeks!" He grabbed Isa's shoulders, looking him square in the eyes.

"Something. Is. Wrong. And if no one else is going to do anything about it, we should."

Isa took a deep breath, letting the air come out of his mouth slowly.

"Alright. We'll investigate."

* * *

><p>AN: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING! Once again, if you liked this, be sure to check out my other stories as well! And please review. Even if all you have to say is 'I liked it' or "I hated it", your review is very much appreciated! I'd love to hear anything. What was your favorite story? Did I mess anything up? Tell me, I'd love to hear! Also, I've put a few notes on some of these stories below, in case anyone is interested.<p>

3: It's short, but it is, in my opinion, the best thing I ever wrote. I never get tired of reading it. And yes, I believe Axel, Demyx, and Saix were all totally friends at one point. Just give the idea some thought.

Wind: I always imagined the two meeting like this. I just can't imagine them meeting in a completely normal way, but I didn't want it to be to crazy, and that's were this came from.

Wait/Waiting/Wait a Minute/Trick: This one was in my mind for a long time, and it's so great to finally get it into writing. Though, originally Lea was dead serious about the monster. I think it's a heartless or something. Maybe an unversed. If you didn't guess, the kid Lea tries to talk to is Ienzo. And yeah, he's sensitive about his eye. There is a reason, but my Ienzo muse isn't telling me what it is. I think it's a lazily eye though.

Investigate: It... It just popped into my head. And it was so great I just had write it down.


End file.
